


Coffee

by Oceanewave



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Crack Fic, Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/F, First Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 21:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21042710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanewave/pseuds/Oceanewave
Summary: She is gorgeous.That’s the first thing that crosses Brandish’s mind. She’s never quite met a woman like this before. There’s something mysterious about her, and Brandish can’t take her eyes off of her.





	Coffee

“Anything else with your coffee miss?” The waiter asks, a perfect, practised smile on his face.

She only stared at him for a moment before shaking her head ‘no’ and taking her coffee. She makes her way toward a table in the corner of the Café and sits next to the window.  
It’s raining outside and it’s cold, it’s a weather that she used to like when she was little, she enjoyed the smell of the wet ground and the feeling of a fresh breeze on her skin. Now she just looks at it with empty eyes.

She’s not sure when she started feeling like this. She doesn’t even remember the reason behind it. It’s just that everything seems pointless now and she is bored.

She doesn’t like her job, she is in a town that she barely knows, she lives in a shitty apartment and she doesn’t know anyone here.

Maybe that’s why she is feeling all of this lately.

No distractions, no fun, just the routine.

Sighing, Brandish brings her drink up to her lips and take a sip of it. It burns the tip of her tongue but at this point it doesn’t even phase her.

A chair is being pulled at the table next to her and this grabs her attention because the person is being noisy and troubles the calm present in the coffee. When her eyes finally meet the person who just arrived, she is practically sure she stops breathing for a few seconds.

The woman is sitting swiftly on the chair, bringing a leg on top of the other, eyes fixed on the phone she has in one hand while the other is nursing a cup of tea. She has long white hair pull up on one of her shoulder and despite the weather she is wearing a long dress with a simple jacket.

She is gorgeous.

That’s the first thing that crosses Brandish’s mind. She’s never quite met a woman like this before. There’s something mysterious about her, and Brandish can’t take her eyes off of her.

“Why don’t you take a picture? It’ll last longer.”

Brandish is startled by the woman’s voice, not expecting to be addressed, but she supposes she was not being subtle in her generous observations either.

The statement brought a smile on her lips before a little laugh slips through them. The white haired girl must have been surprise because she lifts her head toward her, a perfect eyebrow raised up, as if she was trying to understand what was so funny in this situation.

“Why should I take a picture when the original version is just right here, next to me, where I can enjoy the view just fine?”

Brandish watches the woman face going to surprised to pleased, as a little smile appears upon her lips. She extends her hand, and Brandish doesn’t hesitate to take it.

“I’m Sorano. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”The white haired woman says.

Sorano gets up from her chair and sits just in front of her, sliding her phone in her purse and leaning a little over the table, letting Brandish knows that she has her full attention.

“I’m Brandish, and the pleasure is mine.” She answers.

Maybe her life will not be that boring any more.


End file.
